ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninjago Multiverse
The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from one another. The most commonly known Earth is the "Prime" timeline, (also known as Earth-1.5.) It is on this world that the LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. These distinct worlds share reality with the realms around them, (meaning Ninjago Earth-X is directly connected to Chima Earth-X.) The laws of reality rarely differ between the separate dimensions, but under certain circumstances things have been known to change (such as the addition or subtraction of a realm, or an elemental power being brought into or out of existence.) Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that exist in Time, and are all connected to Ninjago; some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe) Which Earth is your favorite? (Feel free to add your own characters!) Characters within the Multiverse Prime Ninjago ZaneDoomsday.jpg| Zane Doomsday Gi ColeDoomsday.jpg| Cole Doomsday Gi JayDoomsday.jpg| Jay Doomsday Gi Kai Doomsday.JPG| Kai Doomsday Gi Lloyd Doomsday-0.JPG| Lloyd Doomsday Gi Earth-3 These new characters originate from Earth-3. This Earth includes "Slimeball" and "Sandstorm" * Jaxx Manson (in seasons 11-15) * Cassandra Alleyway (in seasons 11, 13, and 14) * Zachary Donavan (in season 12) * Maxx Manson (in Season 13 and 14) Earth-4 Apocolypseburg Lloyd.jpeg| Apocalypseburg Lloyd Earth-9 Dimmick.jpg| Lord Garmadon Earth-14 Zane-0.jpg| Zane as he appears in Legends of Ogaji: Fire 'N Ice Nya121214.jpg| Nya (Samurai X) Wu- Earth 14.jpg| Master Wu Earth-15 Kai121215.jpg| Kai Skylor121214.jpg| Skylor Pythor121214.jpg| Pythor in human form Earth-17 Jay12121217.jpg| Jay with his Ultimate Potential unlocked Ben1217.jpg| Ben Bawn Fritz1217.jpg| Fritz Donegan; leader of the Starfarers * ** Earth-29 * Autobots ** Jaya ** Kailor ** Spinjitzu Master ** Pixane * Decepticons ** Kronix ** Serpentor Earth 29I Characters in italics are mentioned but have not yet appeared. * Autobots ** Team Fire *** Kai Major-Leader *** Skylor *** Faith *** Harumi *** Ronin *** Pixel *** Morro **** Firefighter **** Flamethrower ** Team Ninja *** Lloyd Prime-Leader *** Kai Major *** Cole *** Skylor *** Nya *** Jay *** Zane *** Pixel *** Morro *** Ronin **** Skyfighter **** Firefighter ** Other *** Autobot High-Council **** Sentinel Magnus **** Alpha Trion **** Cliffjumper **** Perceptor **** Ultra Magnus *** Cyber Ninja Corps **** Sargent/Master Wu *** [https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Omega_Sentinel_(Animated) Omega Sentinels] **** [https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Omega_Supreme_(Animated) Omega Supreme] **** Steelhaven **** Unknown Omega Sentinel *** Other **** Arcee **** Ratchet * Decepticons ** Decepticon Cultists *** Chen *** Clouse *** Zugu ** Other *** The Overlord *** Cryptor *** Anacondrai Troop ** Team Vermillion *** Time Twins **** Krux **** Acronix * Other ** Bounty Hunters *** Lockdown ** Mythical Beings *** Unicron Earth-60 Feel free to add your user pages here.(It's why I created this universe-Because we need a place to belong.) * The Grand Architect Earth-65 Characters in italics have been mentioned but have yet to appear * Villains ** Dark Samurai/Kai ** Dark Fury/Skylor * Serpentine ** Volcanicai *** Vedrik Earth 78 * Order of The Blade ** Crimson Samurai/Kai ** White Knight ** Blue Typhoon ** Dark Archer ** Topaz Assassin/Skylor * Ninja ** Caleb ** Kaya Earth-88 * Llynn Garmadon Earth 90 Mostly individuals from other Lego franchises (Too many to list here). Earth-101 Ninja * Kai * Cole * Zane * Jay * Lloyd * Nya Supporting Characters * Wu * Mystake Legacy Important Antagonists * The Overlord * Pythor Rise of the Oni Important Antagonists * The Alpha * The Beta * The Gamma True Darkness and Jailbreak Important Antagonists * The Dark Spinjitzu Master * The Alpha * General Robot * The Beta * The Gamma Into the Realms and Battle of Destruction City Important Antagonists * The Ice Emperor * Aspheera * General Vex * General Char * The Alpha * The Dark Spinjitzu Master Earth-123 * Joy Garmadon * Harumi Garmadon * Zora Garmadon * Lloyd 70607 * Marlin Grayson * Mnkae Grayson * Alpha * Skylor * Technic Wu * Baze Mulbus * Sharto * Age Eater * Dawn Age Eater * Alia Age Eater https://fab-bricks.com/custom-minfig-1553215778/ * Dan Age Eater * Kai * Tut Cophagus * Main Cophagus * Tanzin Cophagus * Blunk Cophagus * Clockter Cophagus * Mark Cophagus * Batman "Bruce Wayne" * Kid Batman "Jake Wayne" Earth-333 * Lin (Breeze) Earth-564 * Ethereal Sentinel * Spineclaw Earth-661 The characters of Earth 661 are listed here in families. Many of these characters possess some form of Magic, or Elemental Power. Atali Family * Marissa Atali ** Kina Atali [[Moisson Family|'Moisson Family']] * Rumina V. Moisson ** Himiko L. Moisson * Gerald G. Moisson ** Wilbert Moisson *** Naomi S. Moisson *** Chloe P. Moisson *** Jayden Moisson *** Kate M. Moisson ** Henry P. Moisson Kimber Family * Kayleigh F. Kimber ** Natalie Kimber * Peter Kimber ** Melissa T. Kimber *** Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber ** Madelyn V. Kimber *** Ethan Kimber ** Paige Kimber (married to Wilbert Moisson) Medina Family * Taylor I. Medina (married to Peter Kimber) * Annalise A. Medina Avila Family * Victor D. Avila ** Cameria E. Avila Meyer Family * Daniel L. Meyer * Lilian D. Meyer [[Collett Family|'Collett Family']] * Draven M. Collett Mydoriya Family * Morgan A. Mydoriya * Eloise L. Mydoriya Valencia Family * Chantelle M. Valencia Earth-902 Characters in italics have been mentioned and are yet to appear * The Molten Army ** Named members *** Lord Moltron *** General Selina *** Commander Moltar *** General Meltus * Oni ** Full blooded *** Unknown Female Vengeance Oni *** Female Oni's father *** Female Oni's son *** Kai's father *** Kai's mother *** Vengetron(Warlord of Vengeance) ** Hybrid *** Kaneshiro Garmadon(The First Spinjitzu Master) Earth-8697 Characters in italics have yet to appear or have been mentioned * Ninja ** Caleb-Master of Order * Oni Warlords * Sub-Zero Empire * Abyssons(Sarcusis) * Beastors * [[The Molten Army|'Molten Army']] * Shadow Army * Order of Warlords * Elemental Lords * Other Villains ** Tech Lord * [[Necromancers|'Necromancers']] * [[Order of The Dragon|'Order of The Dragon']] * Tech Ninja * Other ** Catherine Earth-8697III Characters in italics have yet to appear or be mentioned. This Earth is similar to Earth-3 from DC. In the brackets is the character that can be compared. * Elemental Lords(Crime Syndicate) ** Kai(Owlman) ** Lloyd ** Cole(Ultraman) ** Nya(Superwoman) ** Jay(Power Ring) ** Zane(Grid) * Heroes of Ninjago ** Garmadon-Leader and Founder(Lex Luthor) ** Arcturus ** Captain Soto ** Chen(The Joker/Jester) ** Morro ** Nadakhan ** Acronix ** Krux ** Harumi ** Mistake Earth-26814 *Zane Yakumo Julien *Kaimu Hakurei *Royodo Kirisame *Hong Jai *Koichi Hibiki *Morro Shameiyouji Yureikawa *Royoko Kirisame *Sendai Naiya Hakurei *Zen no Kokoro *Touhou characters in general Earth-29884 *Lion "Cole" Ushiromiya *Furnitures **Arnette **Seven Stakes of Purgatory *The Ushiromiya Family **Kinzo Ushiromiya **Krauss Ushiromiya **Eva Ushiromiya **Rudolf Ushiromiya **Rosa Ushiromiya **Natsuhi Ushiromiya **Hideyoshi Ushiromiya **Kyrie Ushiromiya **Jessica Ushiromiya **George Ushiromiya **Battler Ushiromiya **Ange Ushiromiya **Maria Ushiromiya *Witches **Lady Frederica Bernkastel **Lady Lambdadelta **Lady EVA-Beatrice Earth-7453274 Characters/groups(factions) in italics are mentioned or hinted at and have yet to appear. * Unknown Allegiance ** Mr E * Galactic Empire ** Fire Fleet *** Grand Admiral Kai *** Inquisitor Garmadon *** Commander Skylor *** Volcanic Troopers ** Seventh Fleet *** Grand Admiral Thrawn ** Ninth Fleet ** Other *** The Emperor *** Governor Harumi *** Grand Admiral Rae Sloane *** Governor Pryce * Chen's Criminal Empire ** Master Chen ** Clouse * Vermillion Collective * Ghost Empire * Djinn People * Nadakhan's Pirates * Skeleton Empire * Rebel Alliance ** Ninjago Cell/The Resistance *** Jay-Spinjitzu 4 *** Nya-Spinjitzu 5 *** Ray *** Lloyd-Spinjitzu 1 *** Zane-Spinjitzu3 *** Cole-Spinjitzu 2 *** Serpentine Alliance **** Admiral Pythor *** Dragon Protectors **** Admiral Faith *** Master Wu ** Lothal CellCategory:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Chimadino Universe Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe